Dusza Palpatine'a
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Pośmiertne doświadczenia imperatora Palpatine'a spisane wierszem.


Zginął razu pewnego imperator wielki,

Co się zwał Palpatinem, znać go winien wszelki,

Ciało jego szpetne na zawsze galaktyka straciła,

Lecz czy była komu rzecz ta nazbyt miła,

Nie czekając więc aż się tłumy zacnych wzruszą

Opowiedzmy co też stać się mogło z duszą.

Opuściwszy ciało i wszechświat okrutny,

Udał się Palpatine na sąd wielce smutny,

Lecz na sądy wnikliwe czasu nikt nie tracił,

Rzekli: „Sith on. Oto czym zapłaci.

Odeślą go szybko do mrocznej otchłani,

Gdzie owi lordowie zostali zesłani,

Gdzie nie znajdzie światła, ni żadnej pomocy,

Gdzie króluje nienawiść, ciemna strona mocy,

Może poprzednicy mękę mu osłodzą,

Lub okażą wzgardę, jeszcze więcej strwożą."

Palpatine nie był przeciw, nic by to nie dało,

Nie myśląc o przyszłości ruszył przed się śmiało.

Poprowadził go strażnik straszliwie wesoły,

Biednie przyodziany, cały brudny z smoły.

I nagle dusza przeklęta o tym pomyślała,

Czy nie ma jakiejś ceny, co by ją wyrwała,

Od strasznego wyroku, od ciemnej krainy,

Od spojrzeń okrutnych, od spłacania winy,

Lecz nie mógł strażnikowi, ani nic obiecać,

Przyjdzie więc na wieki mroczną biedę klepać.

Nie mając lepszych opcji, przeszedł przez te bramy,

Za którymi tłum wielki czekał już zebrany,

Byli tam ci wszyscy zacni poprzednicy,

Co swe istnienie zdołali trzymać w tajemnicy,

I wzrokiem obezwładniającym wszyscy popatrzyli,

Na ową jednostkę, na którą liczyli,

Lecz niech jednostka owa szacunku nie czeka,

Oto więc co rzekli do tego człowieka:

„Przez wieków wiele wojna w galaktyce trwała,

Która obie strony ciągle pożerała,

W której obie strony do dna się stoczyły,

Nikt nie mógł pokonać żadnej ze złych siły,

Ale cele nasze święte przecie były,

Unicestwić jedi, wybić rodzaj zgniły,

Zaprowadzić porządek w galaktyce całej,

I dać początek władzy doskonałej,

Ale przy tym wszystkim stalim się podłymi,

Przeto teraz w mrokach płacim za swe winy,

Tę jednak nadzieje zawżdy w sercu mając,

Że nie pogubilim siebie, światu nic nie dając,

Przez lat tysiąc wszyscy żyliśmy w ukryciu,

Jedno tylko dążenie widząc we swym życiu,

Przez lat tysiąc czekalim, na tego który,

Zniszczy świat im znany, demokracji mury,

Który rozerwie ostatnie kajdany,

Dla jediów będzie on niepokonany.

Przez lat tysiąc uczniowie mistrzów zabijali,

Przez co silniejsi coraz się stawali,

Po tysiącu lat starań imperium powstało,

Lecz nawet trzydziestu lat nie panowało,

Ty to wielki i sławny nasz imperatorze,

Źle wybrałeś ucznia, przyznaj to w pokorze,

Jakeś mógł dopuścić, by cię Vader ów pokonał,

Który chwilę później w jasnej stronie skonał.

Gdzież jest teraz władza? Gdzie mroczna potęga?

Za niepowodzenie czeka cię udręka,

Bo ty mając wszystko nie osiągnąłeś wiele,

Przeto wieki wieków trwaj teraz w popiele."

Na to Palpatine dumnie na nich spojrzał,

Bo do odpowiedzi przecie on już dojrzał.

Rzekł im: „Bracia, nauk mych ojcowie,

Cóż za chore myśli? Kłamstwo w każdym słowie.

Albom to ja nie skończył tego, co wyście zaczęli?

Nie pojąłem tego, co wyście umieli?

I zagłady na jedi ja nie sprowadziłem?

Czyż nie zginęli oni kiedy ja przeżyłem?

Nie zniszczyłem demokracji? Władzy nie przejąłem?

Za cóż więc wam trzeba straszyć mnie popiołem?

Jam i ucznia tak wyszkolił, aby przejął władzę,

Źle to wykorzystał, lecz cóż ja poradzę?

Jego duszę dręczcie, weń wbijcie pazury,

Nad nim zawiśnijcie jak burzowe chmury,

Bom i ja wasz uczeń, więc i wyście winni,

Przeto względem mistrza mego nie bądźcie bezczynni.

Lecz na to usłyszał wzgardy pełne słowa:

„Nie myśl, że ocalić może cię twa mowa.

Na uczniu twym my także zemścić się pragniemy,

Lecz, że jasnym stał się mieć go nie będziemy.

O zniszczeniu jedi chętnie prawisz cuda,

Lecz czy plan genialny w pełni ci się udał?

Dwóch z nich najgorszych nie uciekło tobie?

By imperium potem stanąć na przeszkodzie.

Tyś dozwolił, by maleńki jedi tobie uciekł.

Czemuś miast go szukać spędzał czas wśród uciech?

On to Skywalkera wyszkolił młodego,

Który był przyczyną dla upadku twego."

„Ciężko znaleźć kogoś- Palpatine przemówił-

Kto ma wielkość skrzata, łatwo mi się zgubił.

Co się tyczy Obi-Wana, drodzy przyjaciele,

Nie mówcie mi nawet o nim, tego już za wiele,

Zły los zawsze mu pomagał. Cóż ja na to mogę,

Że ocalić umiał głowę, obie ręce, każdą nogę?

Może zawarł jakie pakty, sprzyjała mu jakaś siła,

Która w sytuacjach trudnych życie jego ochroniła.

Któż jest winien, że gdy celem był Kenobi,

Nie mógł strzelić nieco celniej dobry wojak Cody?

Uczeń mój zaś Vader, go pokonał prawie,

Zły los jeno sprawił, że sam skończył w lawie,

Lecz temu nie przeczcie, że go potem zabił,

Chociaż był kaleką zemstę swa odprawił."

„Zamilcz lepiej.- rzekli- Nie ma to znaczenia,

Bo nie będzie sithów nowego pokolenia."

I zawołał Palpatine głosem pełnym trwogi:

„Dajcie tędy powrócić w kręte życia drogi.

Niech się drugi raz narodzę i błędy naprawię,

Bo nas los oszukał wielce, gdyśmy zwyciężyli prawie,

Do życia dajcie powrócić, mroczni przyjaciele,

A osiągnę znacznie więcej, choć już osiągnąłem wiele.

Wszelkie duchy tego piekła, prośbę mą przyjmijcie,

Bym się drugi raz narodził, głośno zakrzyknijcie,

Gdy poznają co za trudność była z naszą świętą sprawą

Rzekną: „Wolnym bądź, na nic tutaj nasze prawo" ,

Kiedy wszyscy się ujmiecie, strażnik pewnie was usłucha,

Wpierw usłyszeć musi jednak krzyk każdego ze was ducha."

Zakrzyknęły wszystkie duchy. Cóż lepszego mogły czynić?

Lepiej przecie działać wspólnie, niż przez wieki swego winić.

Przybył tędy strażnik na to zawołanie,

Bo był ciekaw bardzo jakie ich błaganie,

A gdy już usłyszał prośby ich żarliwe,

Nie wstrzymywał się on wcale, zaśmiał się straszliwie.

Rzekł im: „O lordowie, wielcy siewcy straty,

Bezlitośni okrutnicy, niecne wy psubraty,

Gardziliście słabością, teraz żeście słabi sami,

Najnędzniejszy ze strażników góruje nad wami,

Dążyliście do potęgi, a o dusze swe nie dbali,

Teraz już stąd nie wyjdziecie, jak byście mnie nie błagali,

Jeśli tylko w doczesnościach, była dla was jakaś chwała,

Było lepiej dusz pilnować, by nie opuszczały ciała.

Słuchaj no, imperatorze, może kiedyś ci dozwolę,

Byś się komuś gdzieś ukazał, lecz na razie zostań w smole,

I się nie odrodzisz, bracie, póki ja strażnikiem jestem,

A to prędko się nie zmieni, gdyż wszystko jest tutaj wieczne.

Porzućcie, o przyjaciele, wszystkie podłe swe pragnienia,

Bo nadziei nie ma przecie na możliwość ich spełnienia,

Więc zostańcie we swych mrokach, a ja udam się we inne,

Do jediów piekła zajdę, gdzie są duszę nie mniej winne."

Tak pozostał w mrokach imperator nieodrodzony,

Na wieki nieszczęśliwy, po dzisiejszy dzień dręczony.


End file.
